Absorbent tissue products such as facial tissue and bath tissue have been used to absorb body fluids and leave the skin dry. Absorbent tissues, in addition to absorbing fluids, however, have also abraded the skin. In particular, during frequent nose-blowing, the skin can become so abraded as to appear red and be sore to the touch. To reduce skin abrasion, tissue additive formulations can be applied to the tissue such that, in use, the additive formulation either provides lubricity causing the tissue to glide across the surface of the skin, or leaves the tissue and is deposited on the skin.
To date, these formulations have been liquids or semi solids at room temperature to enable them to be easily deposited onto the tissue. A high amount of these liquids is required to be deposited on the tissue to deliver the benefit of reduced skin irritation and redness because these liquids absorb into the tissue, leaving less on the surface to provide the benefit.
Thus, there is a need for a formulation that can be applied to a tissue which will remain readily available for transfer to the user's skin to reduce skin irritation and redness in an efficient cost-effective manner.